


What's My Name

by missingnolovefic



Series: Rifts in Time [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Jane, Elemental Magic, F/F, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Magic Barrier, Time Travel, Wandless Magic, bamf!Uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ben has just been captured by the pirates when an unexptected encounter offers him a chance to escape. But at what cost?





	What's My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same future as Mistress of the Universe, but deals with a different off-shoot timeline. Hence why Ben and the Core Four have no memories of older Mal.
> 
> Shout out to Dave for encouraging this insanity!

“Gil!” one of the pirates yelled, and Gil smiled apologetically.

“Sorry. Be right back.” He heaved himself up from the crate and hurried over to the Hook boy, who smacked him over the head with an angry hiss.

Ben wriggled his hands, testing the give in the ropes. As crown prince he’d had multiple lessons in escaping confinement because despite all the leaps in progress Auradon made, kidnapping and ransom were still a danger. The lock on his cell door was big, easy to pick once he managed to free his hands.

There was… a lot about the island Mal never talked about. Granted, none of the four VKs liked opening up about their past, and Ben did his best not to push them. Enough people gave them a hard time, and Ben fancied if he just proved himself to them, offered a friendly ear, they would come to him eventually. He hadn’t taken into account how bad their childhoods must’ve been. Couldn’t wrap his head around it, wrote their behaviour off as quirks, as strong personalities.

And yet, he saw those ‘quirks’ repeated over and over in the people on the Isle ever since he arrived. More than that, Evie deliberately _taught_ him to act like that to pass as a native.

Ben never regretted his first proclamation, despite all the trouble and controversy it brought. He was proud of how the first four were doing, how well they adjusted. They were, inevitably, the poster children for the issue at large, an example to point to, to prove _it worked_. Ben was sure they were aware of it, too. And perhaps that was why they never talked about their pasts, did their best to deflect. It was a political nightmare, always teetering on the edge of failure.

No, Ben never regretted his decision. Now, though, he started to regret not pushing harder for more.

The pirates of the crew were young, he thought, watching with a critical eye. The eldest could not be more than five years his senior. Children, all of them, born on the Isle. They never had a chance. They never had a choice.

The stairs creaked, and Ben startled, hastily wrapping the loose rope around his wrists and hiding the end in his fist.

A woman stepped into the room, glancing around nervously. She wore a light blue blouse tucked neatly into a dark blue pencil skirt, brown hair twisted back into a severe bun. Some of the strands came loose, falling messily to her shoulder. She seemed jarringly out of place, and not least of which that she was clearly an adult. She looked like she belonged in Auradon, not on the Isle.

“Uh, hello?” Ben spoke up, and the woman jumped a foot into the air. Ben bit down an amused grin. “May I help you?”

“Oh, goodness!” The woman smoothed down her skirt and peered at him across the room and through the bars. “Sorry, dear, I didn’t see you ther- King Ben!”

Her eyes widened in shock and her head whipped back and forth. Assured that they were in relative privacy, she scurried over to the holding cell.

“Goodness gracious, what are you doing here?” she whispered in askance. Then her brow furrowed and she pulled back, murmuring under her breath, “Is it King yet? He looks so young!”

Ben blinked, but decided to pretend he didn’t hear her.

“Can you help me out?” he asked, gesturing towards the lock. “They took the keys upstairs, but if you have a hairpin…”

The woman lifted a hand self-consciously to her hair, startling as her fingers touched loose strands. She quickly brushed them behind her ear. A series of complicated emotions flickered over her face, but Ben saw her decision before she bit her lip and shook her head.

“I, uh.” She clasped her hands primly and rocked back on her heel. “I’m sorry, dear, but I cannot interfere.” She looked away, gnawing on her lip. “You, uh, wouldn’t have happened to see a remote control? Looking kinda like a garage opener?”

Ben blinked, staring at the woman. Was she in trouble? Was that why she couldn’t help?

Why was she looking for a _remote_ of all things?

“Uh, no?” He shrugged, feeling a flash of guilt at her disappointed look. “Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s alright, dearie. I’ll find it eventually. Hopefully.” She stepped back, turning to leave, before hesitating. She gave him a reassuring smile. “For what it’s worth, everything’s gonna turn out fine. I promise.”

Ben wasn’t as sure as the strange woman seemed to be. Still, he appreciated the sentiment. But as he opened his mouth to tell her, he was interrupted by loud footfalls stomping down the stairs.

“Jane!” an awfully familiar voiced called out cheerfully. “Evil, you’re starting to sound like your _mother._ ”

“ _Uma_!” the woman- _Jane_ \- hissed and puffed out her cheeks, glaring at the newcomer. “I do not!”

Ben braced himself. But the woman stepping into view wasn’t the pirate captain who kidnapped him, though she bore a striking resemblance to the teenager. She was older, for one. Her dreadlocks were shorter, falling just past her shoulder blades, and the pirate hat was missing, showing off the intricate cornrow design braided into her hair. She wore dark leather pants and knee-high boots, and a white blouse under a blue pleather jacket.

She gave Ben a quick once-over before visibly dismissing him and turning to her companion.

“Sure you don’t,” the dark-skinned woman drawled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall next to the stairway. “Did you find what we need?”

Jane scowled, scuffing her shoe over the wooden boards. Frustration, Ben assumed. It lacked the tang of fear or embarrassment to be anything else.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Jane asked, waving a hand towards Ben’s cell. “ _Now_?”

Uma glanced at him and smirked.

“Maybe not yet. I’m not sure _when_ exactly it fell into our hands, but his presence is a good sign.” She sneered. “Mal brought it with her when she tried to save him, I think. Hey, Princeling,” she addressed him abruptly, pushing off the wall. “Has Mal been by yet?”

“Isn’t he crowned King already?” Jane interjected in a quiet voice. “They started dating before the coronation, if I recall correctly, but…”

Uma shot her an incredulous look. “Look at him. I mean it, _look_. He’s a _baby_ , whether Highness or Majesty.”

“It’s rude though,” Jane protested, sounding distressed as she fell into step with the other woman. Uma ignored her, mustering the lock curiously.

“Mal has until noon to show up. I don’t know what time it is.” Ben paused, considering his options. “If you bring me to her, I can give you any remote you want.”

Uma hummed, reaching up to brush Jane’s hair back. She glanced up at the other woman from under long lashes.

“May I?”

“We’re not supposed to change anything!” Jane objected with a huff, but tilted her head. Uma snorted and carefully pulled out a bobby pin.

“Too late for that. He wasn’t left alone last time.” She knelt down in front of the lock and got to work, commenting absently, “I don’t remember you being so sly, Princeling. Talkative, yes. Lots of blah blah blah, compromise, blah. Everyone is happy ever after.”

The sarcasm in her voice was hard to miss.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Ben replied bemusedly, rolling up the rope and stuffing it into his pocket. Uma gave him a wry look.

“I don’t think I can cover all three of us,” Jane murmured nervously, glancing up the stairs. “Not with the barrier in place at any rate.”

Ben stared at her, shocked. “You can cast magic here despite the block?”

“Of course,” Uma said smugly, just as the lock clicked open. She stood, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “She’s fucking powerful.” She grinned at the other woman, something predatory in that gaze. “It’s damn hot.”

Jane flushed bright red and ducked her head, hiding her face behind her hand as she brushed her loose hair back. Uma offered her the hairpin back with a wink, and Jane fixed the strands in place.

“It’s not- that’s not it,” she muttered, still blushing brightly and avoiding eye contact. “It’s just- like recognizes like.” She lifted her chin and caught Uma’s eyes. “You could do it, too, in the right circumstances.”

Uma dropped her hand, fingers skimming over Jane’s collarbone, and hummed, as if to politely disagree. It had the tone of an old argument often rehashed. Interesting, and there was more information to be gleaned from their banter, but Ben didn’t know when his captors would check on him. With a glance up the stairs, he chose to redirect the discussion to the issue at hand.

“I’m sure I can sneak past any guards. I don’t want to get you in trouble for helping me.”

“Oh, don’t be foolish, Ben,” Jane said absently, gaze still locked with Uma’s. That, too, had the tone of well-worn familiarity. Ben was glad neither of the women were looking at him as it caught him off-guard.

“They’re gonna catch ya before you hit the deck, Princeling,” Uma agreed, pulling back. “The ship’s fully staffed in anticipation of the trade. And there’s nowhere to go but the docks.”

“I could swim,” Ben protested, locking his jaw and raising his chin. Uma gave him an unimpressed look.

“So can mini-me, and she’s faster.”

Ben stored the information away - both about Uma’s skills and the reference to another her. The teenaged captain he had to assume. It left more questions than answers, but that had time until later. Uma turned to Jane with a thoughtful look.

“You take the princeling to his groupies. You’re gonna need the remote for this to work, so might as well.”

“But what about you?” Jane frowned in consternation. “It’s not dark enough for you to pull off being-” She waved a hand, indicating the other woman’s body. Uma raised an eyebrow. “...yourself,” Jane finished lamely.

Uma snorted indelicately. “I’m still surprised it worked the first time.” Then she reached out, gently taking Jane’s hand in hers. “I’ll be fine.”

Ben respectfully turned away to allow the two women a moment of privacy. He inspected the room he’d been held in. Aside from the wooden cell, there were several barrels stacked up to one side, and nets hanging to dry between wooden supports. He still had the rope they’d tied him with, but not much else in terms of weapons. It’d have to suffice.

When the murmuring he purposefully tuned out quieted, Ben turned back to his unlikely rescuers.

“With your permission, King Ben, I will cast a spell on you to make you less, ah, noticeable.” Jane’s polite smile resembled a grimace. “It’s not quite invisibility, and you’ll have to step carefully. The floorboards creak.”

“Alright,” Ben said slowly, mustering the two women. He turned to Uma. “And you?”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, Princeling.” Uma smirked. “I’ll distract them until your girlfriend comes to rescue you.” She tilted her head, her gaze sharpening. “You will then, of course, hand Jane the remote.”

Ben straightened. He had an inkling what they were talking about - and why they wanted it. “I am a man of my word.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Uma snorted. “Though the ‘man’ part is debatable.”

“Uma.” Jane sighed, sounding exasperated. Uma raised her hands in surrender and grinned. Jane shook her head and clasped her fingers together, as if in prayer. But as she pulled them apart light blue sparks glittered between her fingers like strings of light.

“Sala gadoola, menchicka boo la. Bibbidy bobbidi boo,” Jane intoned, and Ben’s eyes widened as he made the connection. Jane, as in his classmate, as in Fairy Godmother’s daughter- _that_ Jane. She closed her eyes as she continued to chant, “Bibbidy bobbidi, bibbidy bobbidi, bibbidy bobbidi _boo_.”

The sparkles surrounded Ben in a rising whirlwind, and he had to close his eyes as they flashed brightly. A tingle ran down his spine as the magic took hold, and Ben blinked until the lingering spots of colour faded.

Uma was watching him with a smirk, though her eyes focussed just a little to the left of him.

Jane was nowhere to be seen.

“Alright, boys and girls.” Uma’s grin widened. “Let’s crash this party.”

Ben watched her saunter up the stairs, flinching as a hand landed on his shoulder. It was weird because he could feel her standing next to him, but he didn’t see anything out of place.

“This way, King Ben,” Jane whispered, gently guiding him after Uma. Ben let her, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Uma had vanished onto the deck above, and he didn’t know her well enough to know what to expect- but Jane, if she indeed was a version of the Jane he knew- Jane was a good person. Easily overlooked and a bit of a pushover, maybe, but inherently good.

“That remote you want. It’s the one that opens the bridge to the mainland, isn't it?”

“Ben…”

He couldn’t see her expression or body language, and her tone was tight, but with what? Guilt, annoyance? Shame, regret? He had nothing to go on.

“Will you tell me why you need it?” he asked instead.

“I want to, Ben.” The hand dropped from his shoulder, followed by a ruffle of clothes- fidgeting with the hem of her blouse, he assumed. “But you won’t like what it’d sound like.”

Ben swallowed. “Alright. Will it in any way or form negatively impact Auradon?”

“It won’t,” Jane returned immediately, confidently. That was reassuring, at least. “It’s complicated, but… It’s for the best. Please, trust me on that.”

“I do.” Ben turned to stare up the stairs. “Maybe it’s foolish but… you’re an older version of the Jane I know, right? And I trust her.”

A heavy silence settled between them, one Ben didn’t know how to interpret. Then-

“Thank you.” Jane cleared her throat. “Time magic is… dangerous stuff. We’re here to fix it.”

She sounded sincere, and Jane had never been a good liar. Ben nodded, forgetting she couldn’t see him.

“Alright.” He straightened and took the first step up. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Little Uma, Harry and Gil huddled in a circle next to the mast, whispering rapidly to one another. So engrossed were they in their conversation, they didn’t notice her as she leaned against the door, watching them idly. The rest of the crew were running around below deck and all over the docks like a disturbed beehive, not giving her a second glance. She knew how to blend in here, after all.

A hand brushed over her shoulder and down her arm. Uma inclined her head.

As Jane led the little king across the deck, Uma kept half an ear on the conversation. That way she would know when to jump in and start things off. For now, her mini-me seemed distracted enough, judging by the frown on her face. Fair, she supposed as she crossed her arms, considering Jane had stumbled and accidentally kicked over a stack of crates. They had an intruder on the ship, and they needed them gone by the time Mal arrived for the deal.

Jane could be rather clumsy at the best of time, Uma thought fondly. She tried hard to live up to the grace her mother expected, but Uma found it... charming. Jane was all the best things about Auradon: too sweet, too kind, full of understated power. She’d never have survived like that on the Isle, never managed to flourish anywhere but Auradon, and Uma found herself… glad that Jane never had to. That she got to grow into her full potential without being broken.

“It might just be a stowaway,” Gil offered guilelessly. Harry shoved him before little Uma could smack him over the head.

“ _Or_ it might be one of Mal’s little friends,” little Uma hissed. “I’m not putting it past her to try something.” She turned to Harry with narrowed eyes. “ _Find_ them and bring them to me. They think they can stand up to me? I-”

A thump, like someone running into a barrel. The three froze, raising their heads in union, predatory grins breaking out like hounds catching a scent. Uma smiled to herself, shaking her head as she pushed off the wall. Oh, Jane.

Showtime.

“How _adorable,_ ” she drawled, heads whipping around to look at her. She clapped slowly - one, two, three times. “I’m standing right here, and still you have trouble finding me.”

Little Uma squinted at her. “Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“Oh, you know who I am.” Uma laughed, swaggering over to the kids, who took an involuntary step back, grabbing their swords.

“I don’t have any relatives,” little Uma spat, bristling. “So whatever your play is, it ain’t working.”

“That’s right,” Uma said, cocking a hip and putting a hand on it. “You haven’t met your aunt yet.”

Little Uma’s eyes narrowed, mustering her closely. Uma threw back her head and laughed.

“Not me, silly.” She straightened and raised her voice. “All hands on deck!”

The crew listened to her without second thought, clearing the plank and dock for Jane to smuggle the princeling out. She smiled smugly at little Uma, arching a brow and spreading her arms as if to make a point. Little Uma grit her teeth. Uma shot her a smug look, arching an eyebrow.

“See? They know who their captain is.”

“ _I’m_ the captain on this ship,” little Uma growled. Uma tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

“Like I said.”

“I don’t know what you’re playing at-” her younger self bit out, visibly bristling. Uma bit down an amused grin, turning her gaze on Harry, who was looking between her and her mini-me warily. Oh, clever boy.

“What’s my name?” Uma barked out, interrupting little Uma mid-speech. The whole ship stilled, the crew watching on in confusion. Uma smiled, sharp and threatening. She stepped closer, raising her hand as if to touch Harry’s face. “Harry, darling. What’s my name?”

“Uhh-” Gil started, only for little Uma to punch him with a snarl.

“Don’t you dare!” she hissed.

Uma turned her head, baring her teeth in a grin. “Say it!”

Gil’s mouth snapped close with an audible click. Uma turned back to Harry, raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth and-

“UMA!”

Mal's voice broke through the tension, echoing loudly across the docks. Uma chuckled, dropping her hand. She tossed her younger self cheeky look over her shoulder.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She taunted, taking a step back and crossing her arms as she settled against the mast. Little Uma stared at her with narrowed eyes. Uma smiled mockingly, gesturing for her to go ahead. “By all means. Your guests have arrived, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” She pulled her mouth up into a smirk. “We can settle this later.”

Mal strolled up the docks with a confident swagger, Carlos, Jay and Evie fanning out behind her. Another girl was with them - dark hair and Auradon uniform. Uma tilted her head, considering. She didn’t remember her from this encounter, but if she had to guess it’d be Lonnie, Jay’s best friend from Auradon High. Daughter of Mulan and all that, always itching for a fight.

“I’m not going to fall for your tricks, Mal,” little Uma called out, glaring at her oder self before sharply turning on her heel to face Mal. “You think you can fool me? _Me_?” Her younger self affected a laugh, swinging her arm wild to indicate Uma. “What? Princess not have enough time to sew a convincing outfit so you went with Auradon’s version of _Isle lite_?”

Uma snorted, amused against her will. “Good one, mini-me.”

Mal faltered, her confident smirk falling into a puzzled frown.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she asked briskly, her eyes narrowing. “Since when do you have a twin?”

Little Uma bristled, her chest puffing up. “I _don’t_.”

“Oh, I’m definitely the older one of us,” Uma drawled, arching her brows and giving Mal a little finger wave. It was fun to mess with her younger self, but never let it be said Uma passed up on a chance to mess with Mal. Behind Mal, she saw Evie jump, clearly startled even as she tried to cover it up. Time to up the game. She dropped her gaze to examine her nails, injecting boredom into her voice as she continued, “Are you here for Princeling, or not?”

That seemed to snap Mal back on task. “I am.” She paused, leveling a glare at little Uma. “Release him now, or you gotta deal with me.”

“This ain’t no negotiation,” her younger self snapped, tossing her long dreads over her shoulder. “You want your princey boo back? You better have the wand.”

“There better not be a single scratch on Ben,” Mal shot back, holding her hand out. For a second nothing happened. Then Carlos stepped forth, bumping into a distracted Evie and pulling out the wand. Mal glanced back, brow knitting together before she smoothed it out, accepting the wand. “I’ve got the wand, Uma, just like you wanted. Now where is Ben?”

Little Uma jerked her head to the side, and Gil scampered off, back towards the brig.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, your _Highness_ ,” her younger self spat, smirking at Mal. “But first. Prove that that’s the _real_ wand.”

“Whatever,” Mal drawled, rolling her eyes. She hesitated, gaze darting across the docks-

“Oh, don’t bother,” Uma chimed in, brushing imaginary dirt off her shoulder. “It’s a fake.”

Everything froze. Mal opened and closed her mouth, while her younger self looked from her to Mal and back.

“Is it now,” she drawled, something nasty and triumphant rising in her voice.

“You don’t know that!” Mal shouted, a desperate note to her words. She laughed, forced and worried. “C’mon, Uma. How would she even know?”

“You really thought you could play me, huh?” her younger self jeered. “Thought you could fool me? Well you thought wrong! Say bye-bye to Beasty Boy!”

“Uma, wait!” Mal lunged forward, but Jay grabbed her wrist, holding her back. “You want off the Isle, right? I can help you with that! C’mon, the wand was always a crapshoot, you know that-”

“Oh, settle the fuck down.” Uma scoffed, rolling her eyes. She pushed off the mast, dropping her arms to hang loosely at her side. She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder as she sauntered past her younger self. “It’s not like she even has the princeling to trade anymore.”

Just that moment, Gil came stumbling up the stairs, nearly falling on his face in his hurry.

“Ben’s gone!” he yelled, getting his feet under himself. “The lock’s open-”

Little Uma whirled around, baring her teeth as she glared at her older self. “What did you _do_!?”

“Nevermind that,” Uma waved her off, rolling her shoulders. One more step and she stood dead-center on the deck. “It’s all going according to plan.”

“ _Whose_ plan?” Harry chimed in, eyeing her warily.

“Where is _Ben_?” Mal demanded, gaze fixed on her as well.

“Who _are_ you?” little Uma grit out. Uma eyed her for a long moment, then sighed. Playing distraction was getting annoying.

“Bibbidy bobbidi, babe!” Uma called, snapping her fingers impatiently. “We don’t have all day!”

With a startled yelp, Ben and Jane shimmered back into existence. Mal whirled around at their sudden appearance, some of the pirates gasping audibly. Uma glanced at her mini-me from the corner of her eyes, noticing her stunned expression. Harry and Gil weren’t faring much better. Uma giggled, a secret thrill running up her spine. Her girlfriend was _awesome_.

Her girlfriend was also shooting her an annoyed look.

With a huff, Jane turned back to Ben. A short, whispered conversation ensued, giving the onlookers enough time to compose themselves. Little Uma looked thunderous, her price stolen from right under her nose. She stepped forward, to the entrance of the ship, pulling out her sword.

“Why you little…!” Her younger self snarled, glaring furiously at Jane. It was clear to everyone who helped Ben escape. Mal straightened, stepping into little Uma’s path, Jay backing her up. “So it was a trick after all,” she spat, turning the force of her glare on Mal.

“Your fault for falling for it,” Mal said haughtily, shrugging casually. She almost sold it, too, Uma mused. Harry and Gil were trailing after her mini-me, the tension rising.

“I’m going to take you for everything you’ve got,” little Uma threatened, baring her teeth. “I’ll take everything you love and care for and leave you on this damned island with _nothing._ ” Uma winced, remembering that rage and frustration like a badly scarred, still sore wound. “And you!” Little Uma turned to Jane, who looked back at her guilelessly. Little Uma snarled. “I will render you limb from limb-”

“Hey!” Uma barked, straightening from her relaxed slouch. The suddenness of her protest stopped her younger self in her tracks. “Back off. She’s _mine_.”

A second, and then the penny dropped. Little Uma turned on her heel, stomping back up onto the ship and came to an abrupt stop in front of her, nostrils flaring. Gil trailed after her cautiously, while Harry remained behind, warily guarding the entrance to the ship. Uma raised an eyebrow at her younger self.

“ _You!_ ” she seethed. Uma smirked.

“Me,” she repeated calmly.

“I knew you were trouble the moment you showed up!” Little Uma raised her chin and lifted her sword to point at her. “Fucking _impostor_. I’m going to make you _pay_.”

Uma threw her head back and _laughed_.

“Silly me,” she cackled, tipping her head forward. “You? Make me?” She felt the air shift, the sea stirring beneath them as the heavy weight of the block started to lift. “Not a chance.”

“Ready!” Jane called out with perfect timing, and then the sky tore apart.

Uma felt it in her bones, the deep, dark call of the sea. Shifting waves crashing against the shore, wind whipping up the calm surface into a frenzy. Magic sung through the air, fresh and salty, filling her lungs. Her blood pounded in her ears and her eyes flashed as she threw back her head and laughed, greeting the sea like an old friend. Little Uma stumbled back, wide-eyed, unused to the wild, untamed magic of the sea. Uma called, and the waters answered.

There. A blip in her awareness and Uma turned her head, away from the ship. A stream, an underwater whirl where no water should move. Uma reached out and clenched her hand into a fist, bringing the current to a halt. A moment of concentration, and… done. The portal closed.

“One down!” Uma called out over the rush of the ocean in her ears. She reached out with her senses, one with the sea. There might be more- there. Another blip. And another. Uma focussed and forced her magic through, detangling threads of algae where they provided an anchor, crumbling a stone arch that served as another point of entry. Thunder echoed in the distance as she stuffed a fourth one into itself, forcing it to collapse.

Then she let go of the magic, caressing over her skin, tendrils swirling through her hair. Uma took a deep breath and let it all go, seductive and powerful and oh so dangerous.

“Done.” Uma opened her eyes, blinking. She shook her head, trying to shake the surreal feeling magic always left in its wake. “That should be all of them.”

With an intent frown, Jane nodded, mumbling a chant under her breath. The block fell into place like a heavy blanket, smothering the sense. Uma grimaced, shrugging uncomfortably. How the hell she lived under this pressure for all her teenage years without going mad, she’d never understand.

“No!” a voice cried out, and Uma turned to look at her younger self. There was a feverish gleam in her eyes, pupils blown wide and skin clammy. Pity rose in her, but Uma snuffed it out ruthlessly. She wasn’t to be pitied - she was strong and in charge despite her young age, and more than that: proud. Uma didn’t want pity, and she would give none to little Uma.

Instead, she turned towards Jane, who was smiling back at her tentatively.

“Good job, babe.”

Jane practically glowed under the praise, face flushed as she ducked her head, brushing a strand behind her ear. Uma wanted to kiss her. She brushed past her distraught younger self, stalking towards the docks. Harry gave her a wary look as she passed, and it was Gil, of all people, who stepped into her way.

“Hey, hey! Wait,” he said, straightening from his slouch. With a look at little Uma, staring out at the sea with despair, Gil locked his jaw and blocked her way off the ship. “You can’t just leave! What’d you do to her?”

Ah, Gil, simple Gil. Always true and always loyal. She never appreciated that enough, back on the Isle, but she was lucky to have him by her side through the years. He never wavered and never shied away from danger. Reckless, perhaps, and stupid maybe. Now she couldn’t help but admire his boldness in face of overwhelming odds.

“She’ll be fine,” Uma returned boredly, buffing her nails against her shirt. “Once she gets over herself. First taste of _real_ magic does that.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed at that, but he kept his silence. Gil frowned, looking confused and worried.

“But she’ll be okay?”

“More than.” Uma smirked and leaned in, tilting his chin up with one finger, her other hand on her hip. “Let me tell you a secret, little Gil.”

“Uh… okay?”

She leaned in, her lips hovering over his ear. “You’ll all be okay. Soon.”

Then she sashayed past him, leaving a stunned crew of pirates in her wake. Not that Mal and her little friends were doing any better, staring at her warily as she approached. It made her laugh.

“Oh, don’t look so worried, Mal!” she called out, sauntering up to the group. Jay stepped up behind Mal, backing her up, while Evie and Carlos flanked the princeling, keeping a keen eye on her. Uma’s lips curled.

“Whatever you think you’re doing-” Mal started hotly, her eyes sparkling green in warning. Uma laughed and waved her off.

“Cute,” she commented, before turning to hold out a hand to Jane. “We’re done here.”

“You got all the rifts?” Jane asked worriedly, even as she took Uma’s hand. Uma smirked, pulling her closer with a tug.

“Of course.”

Jane smiled, leaning into her. Power was still crackling over her skin, and Uma felt the magnetic pull of it, wrestling with the urge to _taste_. But Jane was firm about no PDA in front of children, and Uma knew better to push her on it. Not if she wanted a taste later.

Instead she plucked the remote out of Jane’s other hand, turning it over curiously. The princeling cleared his throat.

“What are you planning to do next?” he asked, eyeing the remote warily. Uma flipped it into the air and caught it, watching Jay twitch, his eyes following the arc of it. For a moment she toyed with the idea of stringing them along, of playing to their expectations. But Jane was a warm weight against her side, arm wrapping around her waist.

“A deal’s a deal, Princeling.” Uma smirked at the little king, tossing the remote his way. “Catch.”

The princeling fumbled, nearly dropping it in surprise. Uma turned to Jane, amusement clear on her face. Jane smiled back ruefully.

“Let’s go home, babe.”

“It’d be safer if we got off the Isle first,” Jane said, concern in her tone. “I mean, I could- but I don’t know how it would affect the barrier. I don’t want to leave any holes in it.”

“That would be… bad,” Carlos said quietly, eyes narrowed.

Uma hummed, raising a brow at the princeling. “Guess we’re hitching a ride.”

Ben blinked, taken aback. But before Mal could open her mouth in protest, the princeling agreed. “Certainly.” He turned to Jane. “I would appreciate the barrier be left standing.”

Jane gave him a reassuring smile as they started walking. “It’s stabilized after I rebuilt it. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Unless you decide to tear it down again,” Carlos added drolly. Jabe blushed.

“It’s- it’s not like that, really. I’d only have to open a sliver to squeeze through. I just can’t guarantee I’ll be able to close it before we, uh… leave.”

“Anyone else disturbed by the fact that she can just take it down on a whim? No? Just me? Great,” Jay muttered.

“I’m sure Jane would only do it for a good reason,” Princeling pointed out, the only reasonable out of the bunch. Not surprising, that.

“Wait,” Mal burst out, distracted from glaring daggers at Uma. “Jane? As in-”

“Fairy Godmother’s daughter?” Evie finished, sounding equally incredulous.

“Your friend Jane, yes,” Uma purred, her voice carrying a warning and a note of pride. “Her full potential realized.”

“It’s not- that’s not-” Jane sputtered, blushing delightfully. She turned wide eyes to Mal and her friends. “You all are going to grow up to be powerful. It’s- This is nothing in comparison.”

“Lies and slander.” Uma rolled her eyes, opening the door for her girlfriend. “You’re incredible, babe. No need to be humble.”

“But-” Uma stopped her with a finger over Jane’s lips.

“Shush. No more protesting.”

And with that she shut the car door in her face, winking at Jane through the window. Then she turned to the princeling and his entourage, raising a warning finger.

“You better start treating her with some respect because one day? She’s gonna be a fucking force to be reckoned with. Got it?”

It was Carlos who piped up first, surprising Uma. Maybe it shouldn’t have, those two had always been close.

“Jane is our friend.” His face was set in mulish lines. “We treat her well because she’s _ours_ , not out of fear she’s going to be _dangerous_ one day.”

He met Uma’s stare, shoulders squared and jaw locked. Uma’s smirk softened into a smile. As much fun as showing off how strong her girlfriend was, she didn’t want to change things too much for the younger Jane here. Because all in all, things turned out well.

“Good.” She walked around the car, opening the driver’s door. “And don’t forget it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story trying to figure out what the most unlikely pair to solve the problem would be... and would shock the pirates most. Uma was a must considering it happens on her ship, and Jane just seems so much like her opposite in all ways and is such a good fit because of how I reason the barrier works?
> 
> Except now I'm down the rabbit hole and seriously shipping these two and maybe once I have time I need to write some future fics about these two dating.


End file.
